


False God

by soiwatchyougo



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwatchyougo/pseuds/soiwatchyougo
Summary: Neil distracts Audrey during a work call.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	False God

The rain lashed down and the wind howled against the door, threatening to enter any minute. The steady onslaught of rain hadn’t paused the entire day, and instead had carried on soaking and ruining everything.

It was for that reason that Neil and Audrey decided to stay in the comfort of their own home. The lights were dimmed and the heating was gently whirring in the background, warming their frozen bodies.

A typical action movie was playing quietly on the TV, but all their attention was focused on each other. Audrey was leaning on Neil, her head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

She was telling him about a particularly difficult patient she had treated that day and how she’d managed to convince him to get the surgery, even though it was slightly risky. Her face was illuminated by the light of the TV, a small smile etched on her face. He looked at her adoringly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

Then, on the table next to the couch, Audrey’s phone started to ring. She reached over and groaned in defeat when she saw one of the hospitals donors calling. These calls happened about once a month, and were always long and boring.

However, after pleasantries had been exchanged, Audrey was distracted by a gentle sucking on her collarbone. She glanced down to see Neil’s eyes shining up at her. It seemed that he wasn’t satisfied to leave their earlier endeavours alone, or to leave Audrey alone.  
She tried to swat him away but he pinned her down, leaving her helpless to move. He deftly unbuttoned Audrey’s blouse, and started to leave feather light kisses along her neck and collarbone.  
Audrey desperately attempted to wriggle away from his mischievous gaze, realising that he wouldn’t stop any time soon. Unfortunately, all those hours at the gym had worked and she stayed trapped.

Thankfully, at that moment, the donor was just droning on about some new policies. Audrey desperately tried to stay interested, which turned out to be even more difficult when Neil unclasped her bra and starts to slowly fondle her breasts. She gave Neil her best death stare, which he responded to by leaning forward to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. 

Audrey let out a small yelp, which made the donor stop in the middle of her sentence, concerned that the chief of surgery was hurt.

“No I’m completely fine” she replied in a strangled voice, “just stubbed my toe”.

She felt the familiar heat pooling in her stomach and desperately tried to create some friction by rubbing herself against Neil’s thigh. He noticed but instead of granting her what she wanted, he only teased her more.  
He trailed kisses along Audrey’s abdomen whilst gently undoing her pants, pulling them down. Unluckily for her, the donor chose that exact moment to ask her opinion on something. 

“Uh yeah, I completely agree with you” she said unconvincingly, hoping that the donor didn’t notice her shallow, uneven breaths.

Neil continued trailing kisses down her body, but instead of finally giving in to her demands, he avoided that area and instead spread her legs, leaving little kisses on the inside of her thighs. The heat in Audrey’s stomach intensified, feeling like she could fall apart at any minute.

She finally managed to free her hand, reaching out and pulling Neil’s head towards her throbbing centre.

He greedily ate her out, his tongue inside her, lapping her up. His hands moved to forcefully grip her thighs as Audrey threw her head back in ecstasy, quiet whimpers leaving her mouth.

Her call abruptly ended as Neil started slowly swirling his tongue around her clit. She was a mess. Neil was teasing her, applying just enough pressure to be noticeable, but not enough to satisfy her. She squirmed against his face, tugging his hair to steer him, desperate. 

He sucked her swollen clit lightly, eliciting a breathless whimper from Audrey before he slowly increased his pressure, relentlessly sucking.  
It was truly a sight. His head buried between her thighs, his mouth gliding between her folds. His hair was tousled and mischievous eyes glinting, a far cry from his usually composed demeanour. 

His mouth unlatched from her clit at he removed his hands from her thighs and plunged two fingers deep into her pussy. Audrey yelped in surprise, her hips bucking. He curled his fingers up, persistently hitting her soft spot.

Her breaths grew shallower and her hands tangled in his hair as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. Her hips bucked wildly as she neared her release, coming hard and fast over his fingers.

Neil guided her through her orgasm, gently coaxing her. Her body was boneless on the couch, her energy having been drained by Neil’s scheme of distraction.

After she had regained her composure, Audrey sat up and whispered maliciously into Neil’s ear before grabbing his hand and yanking him up the stairs.

~

It took the donor two months to finally call Audrey back again and at the next meeting, she could barely look her in the eye.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. Twitter and Instagram is @soiwatchyougo


End file.
